Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.84 \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.84 \times 100\% = 84\%$ $ -\dfrac{4}{5} \times 100\% = -80\%$ Now we have: $ 84\% \times -80\% = {?} $ $ 84\% \times -80\% = -67.2 \% $